A Love Forgotten
by Serpentyna
Summary: Alas, Remus fears the worst when Alyeska knows too much of werewolves. Could she indeed know his secret? Or does she hold a secret of her own? COMPLETED ON BY TYNA AND ALY ON PARTNERS OF CRIME ACCOUNT


Oh, come on! You have all wondered it in some lifetime: Who is Alyeska Moonsbane? Remus was destined to find out (This is not a love story, don't get so excited).

It had started shortly after Serpentyna, Atlantis, and TG came to Hogwarts. A new girl who had just got back from a journey. She was strange in description and also very violent. At random times, she would leave and not come back for a week. You would think Remus would have noticed long before…

They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts fourth hour; and Alyeska, of course, had walked in half an hour into it, as she was accustomed to. "What are we talking about today?" she asked Atlantis.

Atlantis smiled. "Werewolves."

Alyeska's eyes glittered. "Sweet!" she said, not bothering to keep her voice down.

The professor looked to see who spoke. "Aw…Miss Moonsbane. Would you like to answer the question?"

Alyeska tilted her chair back. "Well, you can call me Alyeska. And I don't know the question, prof. I just got here."

The professor glared. "Five points from Gryffindor for cheek."

"Who says I'm in Gryffindor?"

He ignored that. "The question was: How do you identify a werewolf from an ordinary wolf?"

She looked to Tyna, who grinned idiotically. "Well, for starters she's sitting in-"  
"ALYESKA!" the voice was fierce.

She looked at TG and stuck her tongue out. "YOU FUNSUCKER!" She turned back to the Professor, who was growing impatient. (Tyna: he was already impatient to begin with) "There are numerous ways to identify a werewolf. For starters, They have variegated eyes, long canine teeth and generally vulpine appearance. According to JK Ro- I mean, this one author I read about-" She smirked at her friends. "-the snout of the werewolf-" but she was cut off.

"That is enough, Miss Moonsbane-" ("ALYESKA!"). And he continued droning.

Alyeska sighed and interested herself in the ceiling. "I didn't even get to talk about the tail or the moon… ah well." And the bell rang for class to be over.

Remus stared intently at her as she walked off. He felt chills. He turned to James, who was equally shocked. "Does she know-?"

James just stared after her.

A few weeks later, they were studying boggarts.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Commented Alyeska. But when it was her turn. A butterfly came out of hiding. "DAMN BUTTERFLY!" and she tried to flick it with her wand. Remus rolled his eyes and went to the back of the room before it was his turn. He didn't want to risk having her guess any more than she probably already had.

And then the night of the full moon. As usual, Remus was praying to whatever heavenly body was up there that he wouldn't murder his friends. All four of them went into the forest awaiting the moon to rise. The others were already changed into Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail, but as I normally say I don't care about Wormtail.

Remus looked at the moon and felt himself change. His transformation complete, he and the others ran into the shrieking shack. Remus felt the pain and started to bite random chairs/walls….A howl came from behind him. He turned. Another werewolf was there. A snarl forming upon its lips. Remus saw the challenge in his opponents eyes. He looked toward Padfoot, who nodded in encouragement.

Remus pounced knocking it into the wall. The challenger gladly accepted this and threw him against the wall opposite them. Then ran up towards him and bit his neck. It was at that moment that Remus looked into it's eyes and saw something in them.

This other werewolf was female. He brushed her off and transformed, his clothing was in rags. "Who are you?" he asked, now granted the ability to speak once more.

The other werewolf smiled and stepped back. She transformed half-way, leaving only her ears and tail. Remus's jaw dropped about a mile.

"Alyeska?" he asked, shocked. "But…but…I thought."

"Thought what? That I knew about you?" ALyeska asked, in a teasing manner. "I knew about you, of course. I just decided tonight to investigate." She stepped closer. "I'm glad I did." she added with a purr.

Something erupted in Remus's stomach. It may have been Moony calling towards the female, but he couldn't be sure. He stepped towards her…and then they both pounced. They landed with a dull thud and an "oof," from Remus who Alyeska landed on. Their lips met and they experienced the true feeling between a werewolf and his mate.

Prongs and Padfoot inched slowly away and went to destroy their retinas, while Peter stared, gawking.

The next morning, however, the kiss was forgotten. Locked away, you could call it, until next full moon.


End file.
